


Teaching a lesson

by TransformersGirl13



Series: Gifts for my Discord [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Grimlock is a bottom, It was a gift idk lol, M/M, Teaching A Lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: This is for my Friend max, with his OC Taur (Dinbot_island on tictok)
Relationships: Grimlock/Taur(oc)
Series: Gifts for my Discord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750867





	Teaching a lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinobot_island](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dinobot_island).



> *made some spelling edits because I originally made this on my phone in like 10 minutes because I could

He arched and moaned loudly, panting as he slid back in forth on the massive spike. Grimlock wasn’t one to typically beg but… Primus he’d be lying if he didn’t want to. “Come on now, big bot, let me hear you scream.” A voice said above him chest pinning to his back, making Grim groan softly. “Louder commander.” The voice said and Grimlock growled, before letting out a whimper as the spike in his valve started to move. He pressed back against him and growled, before he was suddenly slammed into. 

“Taur!” He cried out loudly as the larger mech pinned him to the berth, spike sliding in and put of his valve, slamming into his ceiling node. 

“Hmm? Want something? Beg.” Was the command from the other as Grimlock’s body relaxed and allowed himself to be slammed into.

“J-just fragging rail me!” he cried out. 

“Not good enough.” Taur purred into his audial. Grimlock growled and then got an idea. He let his body relax again and panted heavily as Taur continued. 

“P-please, my king?” he asked in a moan and gasped as he was suddenly gripped, and his shoulder was bit and Taur was growling at him as he railed him. They moaned and Grim did what he could to meet those thrusts. 

He shuttered as Taur’s felt his knot inflate, trapping them together as Taur bounced him, hitting his ceiling node until Grimlock screamed out his name, overloading. Taur wasn’t far behind and panted heavy. 

“You cheated!” he growled in Grimlock’s audial and nipped it. “Guess I’m gonna have to punish you.” He purred and pinned Grimlock again, growling as they went another round, or seven, with Taur in control. He’d teach the bigger mech a thing or two about submission, and would make sure he understood before they were finished.


End file.
